Encontrando la felicidad
by Erya-sama
Summary: ¿Qué esconde Kagome? ¿Puede ser verdad que no sea tan feliz como aparenta? ¿Quién podrá sanar tanto dolor? Quizá ese taiyoukai de fría y escalofriante mirada dorada sea capaz de lograrlo. Si quieres saberlo entra en esta apasionante historia.
1. Chapter 1

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y que hago está historia sin ánimo de lucro.

"Pensamientos"

(Acotaciones de la autora)

Hola de nuevo aquí os presento una pequeña historia sobre la pareja de SesshxKag, de momento será cortita y tendrá uno capítulos aunque si veo que os gusta la continuaré, además aprovecho para avisar de que esta historia es una especie de compensación ya que he decidido que hasta no consiga 18 reviews en mi otra historia "Pasado Oculto" estará temporalmente suspendida, así que si sois seguidores de esta dejad vuestros reviews, además esto lo hago con el fin de que alguno de esos reviews me de ideas ya que otra de las razones por las que estará suspendida es que mi musa se ha ido de vacaciones y no me envía ninguna idea a excepción de la siguiente historia.

Bueno aquí os dejo la historia. J

**La verdad sobre Kagome.**

Todo empezó pocos días después de la muerte de Kikio justo cuando la manada de Inuyasha llega a la aldea de las flores de Kaô (No sé si se escribe así XD).

-Vaya parece que allí hay un pueblo-dijo Kagome contenta ya que llevaban varias horas caminando.

-Feh, vamos.

-Hai-dijeron todos.

-¿Inuyasha estás bien?-dijo Kagome preocupada.-"Desde la muerte de Kikio Inuyasha no levanta cabeza, estoy tan preocupada, me siento tan mal, que Kikio muriera fue mi culpa si yo hubiera sido más fuerte si hubiera sabido hacer una flecha de energía ella seguiría viva, pero por el momento tengo que dejar de culparme y ayudar a Inuyasha"-pensó.

-Feh, claro que si niña estúpida vamos de una vez.

Kagome sintió unas grandes ganas de mandarle al suelo, pero debido a la situación actual lo dejo pasar.

-Claro…-dijo dudosa Kagome.

-Inuyasha tiene razón, parece que va a llover vamos hay que darse prisa.-dijo Miroku.

-Está bien.

Cuando el grupo estaba a punto de llegar a la aldea Shippo y Kirara empezaron a estornudar seguidamente.

-Shippo-chan ¿Estás bien?-dijo Kagome preocupada.

-No lo sé, hay un olor que hace que me pique la nariz-dijo Shippo estornudando de nuevo.

-Debe ser alergia, probablemente sean esas extrañas flores que rodean la aldea-dijo Kagome.

-¿Alergia?-preguntaron todos curiosos.

-Haber como os lo explico…. La alergia es una especie de reacción que se produce cuando el cuerpo de una persona no soporta diversas sustancias, en el caso de Shippo-chan y Kirara su nariz no soporta el olor de esas flores, aunque tengo que reconocer que a mí me parece un olor muy agradable-argumentó Kagome.

-Entiendo-dijo el bonzo.

-Kagome-chan tiene razón las flores despiden un olor agradable y tranquilizador.-dijo Sango.

-Oh, pero mira que tenemos aquí un pequeño grupo de viajeros, seguro que les gustaría un lugar para descansar-les dijo una amable anciana que estaba acompañada por otro anciano.

-Perdone amable señora pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo educadamente Miroku.

-Nosotros somos habitantes de la aldea, si gustan la aldea cuenta con una casa para viajeros donde podrían quedarse si quieren-dijo esta vez el anciano.

-Que amables, la verdad es que estamos un poco cansados de caminar-dijo Kagome agradecida.

-Está bien sígannos la cabaña se encuentra cerca de aquí.

-Feh-dijo Inuyasha-"Tengo un mal presentimiento, ninguna aldea ofrece una cabaña a los viajeros así como así"-pensó.

Por la noche en la cabaña Shippo y Kirara no paraban de estornudar mientras que todos dormían a excepción de Inuyasha que se encontraba pensando.

-"Kikio, te he fallado no cumplí mi promesa no te he protegido, fui un estúpido y por mi culpa ahora estás muerta, daría lo que fuera por volver a estar contigo"-pensaba Inuyasha al recordar la muerte de Kikio.-"Un momento el olor de las flores se ha hecho más fuerte"-Despertad, aquí está pasando algo raro-dijo despertando a todos.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?-dijo Kagome somnolienta.

-Vamos fuera.

-¡Que raro! ¿Por qué todos los aldeanos están fuera?-dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Houshi-sama mire la tierra tiene forma de cuerpos humanos y los aldeanos están llorando sangre-dijo horrorizada la taijiya.

-¡Inuyasha hay que darse prisa la gente se está convirtiendo en tierra!-dijo Kagome escandalizada.

Poco a poco el grupo de Inuyasha consiguió despertar a todos los aldeanos pero éstos no parecían contentos, de repente un extraño ser hizo su aparición.

-Oh, maestro por culpa de estos extraños no nos hemos podido convertir en tierra.-dijo un aldeano

-Pero ¡Qué demonios dices!-dijo Inuyasha.

-Oh veo que sois nuevos por aquí mi nombre es Kaô príncipe de las flores y si queréis aquí podréis ser muy felices convirtiéndoos en tierra para mis flores.

-Pero ¿Por qué íbamos a querer convertirnos en tierra?-dijo Sango.

-Oh exterminadora veo que sufres mucho, toda tu familia ha sido asesinada y tu hermano está controlado por otro y se encuentra fuera de tu alcance.

-Yo…

-Sango no dejes que te engañe tienes que ser fuerte.-dijo Miroku

-Y tú monje temes por tu vida, tienes miedo de que el agujero de tu mano acabe contigo y con todo lo que amas.

-"Cómo puede saber todo eso"-pensó el bonzo.

-Ya basta de estupideces **¡KAZE NO KIZU!**-dijo Inuyasha

-¡No puede ser ha desaparecido!-exclamó Kagome.

-Pero debe de estar herido ahí hay un charco con su sangre.-dijo el bonzo.

-Pues a que esperamos.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha tú no puedes ir, ese tal Kaô se alimenta del sufrimiento de las personas-dijo Kagome preocupada.

-¿Y eso qué?-y al decir esto se fue directo a por Kaô.

-¡Inuyasha! Miroku Sango ayudad a los aldeanos yo iré a por Inuyasha-dijo cogiendo su arco y sus flechas.

-Kagome-sama tome esto-dijo a la vez que puso una pulsera en la muñeca de Kagome-esta pulsera la protegerá de ese tal Kaô.

-Muchas gracias, volveré pronto.

Al poco tiempo Kagome alcanzó a Inuyasha.

-Inuyashaaa.

-Kagome súbete a mi espalda.

-Inuyasha deberíamos volver.

-Tonterías vámonos.

Cuando estaban enfrente del castillo de Kaô Kagome bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Veo que habéis venido, como veis no estoy herido la sangre que habéis encontrado era una mera invitación.

-Maldito.

-Oh, hanyou tu alma está llena de sufrimiento, la mujer que más amabas ha muerto y no has podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Inuyasha….

-Malditoooo-y entró al castillo para poder atacar a Kaô.

-Inuyasha vuelve aquí no dejes que te engañe-pero justo cuando Kagome iba a entrar una barrera la rechazó. Por muchas flechas que Kagome disparaba la barrera no cedía, pero a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Sí la pulsera que me dio Miroku es capaz de alejar a las flores quizás pueda debilitar la barrera"-y Kagome estaba en lo cierto ya que al lanzar una flecha junto al rosario la barrera cedió.

Cuando Kagome vio a Inuyasha llorando sangre sintió como si su corazón se oprimiera y una enorme rabia creciera en su interior.

-Kaô suelta ahora mismo a Inuyasha si no quieres morir-dijo apuntándole con una flecha.

-Para que quieres que lo suelte, ahora él es feliz, además su alma es tan dulce su sufrimiento es tal que incluso sería capaz de seguir a su amada hasta la muerte.

-Maldito infeliz suéltale ahora-dijo Kagome furiosa a la vez que disparó una flecha que libero a Inuyasha.

-Por mucho que lo liberes su corazón ya está con ella.

-Inuyasha vamos tienes que despertar no puedes dejar que te engañe.

-Ka..Kagome.

-Pero como, no es posible, por qué te has despertado ya eras feliz, te mostré lo que querías ver.

-Maldito ahora morirás-dijo apartándose de Kagome.-** ¡KAZE NO KIZU!**

-No podrás hacerme nada con ese ataque tan débil.

-Grrr.

-¡Pero cómo no me he dado cuenta antes! El alma de esa muchacha es deliciosa su sufrimiento es incluso más grande que el tuyo.

-Kagomeee-Inuyasha quedó en Shock al ver a la muchacha cubierta de aquellas extrañas flores, cuando fue capaz de reaccionar intentó cortarlas con sus garras pero cuantas más cortaba más aparecían.

-Oh, pobre muchacha, el hombre al que amas no te corresponde sino que ama a otra mujer que está muerta, te culpas de la muerte de esa mujer piensas que si hubieras sido más fuerte hubieras podido salvarla, te sientes mal por haber deseado en algún momento que aquella mujer siguiera muerta, has decidido rendirte, el dolor te sobrepasa y lo peor es que la única luz que iluminaba tus días se está apagando, el amor que tienes por esa persona era tu luz pero al él desear su propia muerte y querer reunirse con otra mujer ha hecho que esa luz se apague, y ahora que no hay luz la oscuridad se ha vuelto más profunda y temes que los viejos recuerdos te atormenten de nuevo, no te preocupes por la oscuridad yo haré que los recuerdes y te liberes para volver a ser feliz, pero antes necesito saber más.

-Papá…Papá no te vayas-suplicaba Kagome llorando grandes lágrimas de sangre.

-"No sabía que Kagome sufría tanto, ¿El padre de Kagome?"-pensó Inuyasha.

-Con que es eso, todo gira alrededor de la muerte de tu padre, apenas tenías diez años y vistes como tu padre moría poco a poco y te culpas por ello, aquellos bandidos te secuestraron y tu padre al intentar salvarte fue herido y viste como el moría lenta y dolorosamente, te sientes culpable de no haber podido hacer nada y piensas que si hubieras tenido más cuidado y no hubieras ido por ese callejón tu padre seguiría vivo, pero no te preocupes yo te daré la felicidad y cuando termine contigo haré lo mismo con tu amigo.

Pero los planes de Kaô fueron frustrados debido a que Kagome al oír que este iba a dañar a Inuyasha despertó y emitió una cantidad de energía tan potente que purificó al príncipe de las flores.

-Kagome ¿Estás bien?

-…

-¿Kagome?-exclamó Inuyasha preocupado, pero se quedó completamente paralizado al ver los ojos vacios de la colegiala, aquellos ojos achocolatados y brillantes tan característicos de ella se habían vuelto opacos y vacios.

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Por qué los ojos de Kagome han perdido su brillo? ¿Será capaz el hanyou de devolvérselo o tendrá que venir alguien más para hacerlo? ¿Quizá ese alguien será un taiyoukai de fría y escalofriante mirada dorada?Todo esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en forma de review, me gustaría recordaros que esta historia no tendrá más de dos o tres capítulos a menos que vea que os gusta mucho y queráis que haga una historia más larga.

Hasta otra :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y que hago está historia sin ánimo de lucro.

"Pensamientos"

(Acotaciones de la autora)

Hola de nuevo he visto que os ha encantado la historia y estoy super super contenta y súper súper agradecida por vuestros reviews, muchas gracias a miko chan, blueviolet01, antonella, azucenas45, Yesenia Hernandez y a Linda20 y también a ese guest anónimo, de verdad que os lo agradezco, también quiero agradecer sus follows a Linda20, adrimke y a arauz1394 y a adrimke y a arauz1394 de nuevo por darle a favoritos.

También os invito a que os paséis por mi otro fic "Pasado oculto" y dejéis vuestros reviews.

Y ahora mi dedicación especial: Hoy miércoles 26 de marzo es el cumple de una pequeña gran autora "minidraculaura3" y como regalo de cumpleaños este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para ella.**_ ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADEEEEEEEEEES!, _**te deseo que pases el mejor día de tu vida y que cumplas muchos más, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Al ver tantos reviews, follows y favoritos pensé que me moría de amor y felicidad XD pero como veis sigo viva y aquí os traigo la continuación.

**DESTINO.**

En el anterior capítulo

Pero los planes de Kaô fueron frustrados debido a que Kagome al oír que este iba a dañar a Inuyasha despertó y emitió una cantidad de energía tan potente que purificó al príncipe de las flores.

-Kagome ¿Estás bien?

-…

-¿Kagome?-exclamó Inuyasha preocupado, pero se quedó completamente paralizado al ver los ojos vacios de la colegiala, aquellos ojos achocolatados y brillantes tan característicos de ella se habían vuelto opacos y sin expresión, parecían dos pozos vacíos.

-Inu…yasha-dijo Kagome con la voz quebrada.

-Vamos tenemos que ir donde Miroku y Sango.-dijo Inuyasha-"Al parecer está bien pero su mirada es tan triste y vacía, espero que se recupere pronto"

Más tarde Inuyasha cargó en su espalda a Kagome hasta llegar a la cabaña donde se encontraban el monje y la taijiya. Estos ahogaron una exclamación al ver la vacía mirada de la miko.

-¿Kagome-sama se encuentra bien?-preguntó preocupado el bonzo.

-Eh…Yo…Solo necesito descansar-dijo Kagome con una voz vacía, y al decir esto se desmayó.

-¡Kagome!-exclamaron todos preocupados.

Minutos más tarde Kagome se encontraba dormitando junto a Shippo y Kirara mientras que el monje y la exterminadora interrogaban a Inuyasha sobre lo ocurrido.

-Inuyasha dinos que pasó ¿Por qué Kagome-chan ha llegado en ese estado?-preguntó preocupada Sango.

-La verdad todo fue muy confuso, Kaô me había atrapado y de repente apareció Kagome y me libero del hechizo con una flecha sagrada y justo cuando iba a matar a ese maldito demonio con el viento cortante él se fijó en Kagome y la atrapó con sus flores, dijo que el alma de Kagome está muy herida y que sufre mucho por mi culpa pero dice que su sufrimiento es muy profundo y está relacionado con la muerte del padre de Kagome.

-¿El padre de Kagome-sama?-preguntó el bonzo.

-Sí, Kaô mencionó algo sobre su muerte pero no entendí mucho era muy extraño, después pensé que iba a perder a Kagome pero de repente ella despertó y emitió una cantidad de reiki tan grande y potente que pensé que me iba a purificar pero sólo purificó a Kaô, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba me acerqué a Kagome y ví que sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y solo reflejaban tristeza, después la traje aquí, la verdad lo que pasó fue muy extraño.

-¿Qué le debió de pasar al padre de Kagome-chan?-preguntó Sango

-No lo sé pero debió de ser muy duro para Kagome-sama-respondió el bonzo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Kagome somnolienta.

-Kagome-chan por fin has despertado-dijo contenta la exterminadora.

-Kagome Kaô está muerto tú lo purificaste y más tarde te traje aquí.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Supongo que es cierto, mañana al alba deberíamos seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, os veo mañana-dijo a la vez que se acostaba de nuevo en el futón.

-Pobre Kagome-chan se la ve muy decaída-dijo Sango.

-Sí, ni siquiera sonríe, espero que Kagome-sama vuelva a ser la de antes, pero por ahora debemos descansar, ya hablaremos mañana.-dijo el monje.

Los días fueron pasando y Kagome estaba sumida en la tristeza, no sonreía ni siquiera Inuyasha o Shippo eran capaz de ayudarla era como si desde que Kaô la hiciera recordar todo su dolor algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella y no hubiera vuelto a ser la misma, sus ojos antes tan llamativos y brillantes ahora eran opacos y no reflejaban la alegría que la caracterizaba sino que ahora solo reflejaban dolor y tristeza, todos estaban muy preocupados en especial un hanyou de ojos dorados ya que todas las noches Kagome tenía unas terribles pesadillas de las que despertaba llorando y los demás no podían hacer nada solo esperar a que se calmara, era como si la alegría del grupo se hubiera esfumado.

Un día como otro cualquiera la manada de Inuyasha se encontraba caminando por el bosque hasta que un gran oni los atacó haciendo que el grupo se dividiera de la siguiente manera, Shippo con Inuyasha, Miroku con Sango y Kirara, y Kagome sola.

Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano a este se encontraba la manada de Sesshomaru, mientras Rin jugaba con Jaken el gran Taiyoukai perro descansaba apoyado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

-Rin vámonos-dijo el inuyoukai con su habitual tono frío.

-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama.-respondió Rin.

-Espéreme señor Sesshomaruuuu-gritaba el youkai sapo al ver que lo dejaban atrás.

-Hmp.-"¿Qué es eso? Huelo a sangre humana, este olor parece el de la miko que acompaña al estúpido del hanyou"-pensó el lord del oeste-Vamos.

Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba en un serio aprieto debido a que una extraña chica de cabellos castaños con reflejos dorados, ojos negros como la noche pero con unos extraños brillos plateados y ropas de miko se acercaba a ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no me atacas?-preguntó Kagome asustada, aunque ciertamente a Kagome no le importaba morir ya que según ella no tenía ninguna razón para luchar.

-Mi nombre es Erya y soy una elfa, he venido aquí para ayudarte, puedo ver en tu alma mucho sufrimiento y dolor pero también presiento que un gran cambio se acerca, un cambio que traerá luz a tu vida, tú estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas pero para ello tienes que encontrar a tu guardián, el guardián de la luna aquel que pasará de proteger a la luna a proteger las estrellas, Kagome tu nombre es muy especial, no es mera casualidad que te llames así, está escrito en las profecías de mi gente que un día llegaría una chica capaz de atravesar los límites del tiempo, aquella cuyo nombre proviene de una de las estrellas más importante la estrella Kagome, y tú eres esa chica, tú eres la única que será capaz de acabar con Naraku, pero antes de eso tienes que saber que tu guardián se encuentra más cerca de lo que crees, te daré un consejo, el corazón de tu guardián puede parecer frío como el hielo y tu misión es devolverle esa calidez, además no dejes que el dolor y la tristeza te controlen te prometo que todo se solucionará, ahora ya es tiempo de irme, cuando llegue el momento nos veremos de nuevo te lo prometo-y al decir esto desapareció.

-¿Mi destino? ¿Un guardián?-se preguntaba Kagome.

Kagome se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de un youkai serpiente que se acercaba con la intención de atacarla.

-Ahhh- gritó Kagome debido al dolor provocado por la mordida de aquel youkai.

-Mmm, una miko, tu sangre huele deliciosa, serás una buena cena.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte-al decir esto Kagome purificó el youkai con una pequeña descarga de reiki ya que el youkai en sí era muy débil.

En ese momento Sesshomaru entró en escena justo a tiempo para ver como Kagome había purificado al youkai.

¿Quién será ese misterioso guardían? ¿Acaso ese guardián podría ser un apuesto youkai de melena plateado y ojos dorados? ¿Será capaz ese guardián de sanar el alma de Kagome?

Todo esto lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos.

Espero que os haya gustado, no he podido evitar meter a Erya pero antes de que os alarméis en esta historia Erya simplemente es algo así como una mensajera nada más y será un personaje secundario que solo aparecerá un par de veces, si no te estás enterando de lo que acabo de decir es que no has entrado en mi otra historia "Pasado oculto" cosa que deberías hacer, pero bueno por lo demás me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra opinión en forma de review y que si tenéis alguna idea que aportar yo estaré encantada de intentar añadirla si es de mi agrado, sé que me repito pero en serio quiero agradeceros todo el apoyo que me habéis dado, y ahora os presento la nueva sección de mis fics. (Consejo: cuando leas la siguiente sección hazlo con voz de presentadora de concursos XD)

**_"MOMENTO SPAM"_**

Y la elegida para el momento spam de hoy es: (Suena un redoble de tambores)

**_minidraculaura3_**

Por su fic de "Brillo en el corazón" y porque es su cumpleaños y es un pequeño regalo para ella de mi parte.

Y hasta aquí el momento spam de hoy, si quieres saber más sobre esta sección entra en mi perfil donde está explicada.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Hasta otra. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y que hago está historia sin ánimo de lucro.

"Pensamientos"

(Acotaciones de la autora)

Hola de nuevo, siento haberme tardado en actualizar pero es que mis bloqueos mentales son épicamente terribles (echadle la culpa a mis malditos exámenes que me tienen toda la imaginación absorbida XD) tal como se muestra en mi otra historia, he estado horas para conseguir que mi mente sea capaz de crear algo decente para este capítulo, espero que os guste.

Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a kanon 13, Linda20, azucenas45, minidraculaura3, Yesenia hernandez, Caro-11, miko chan y a Luna 31 por sus preciosos y motivadores reviews muchas muchas gracias, también me gustaría agradecer a minidraculaura3, Caro-11, inukagxever10 y a Mizu-shan por sus follows y favs respectivamente, de verdad que me tenéis super contenta, no pensé que esta historia os fuera a gustar tanto y me alegro de ello ya que cada review, follow o fav es una llamada de aliento para que siga adelante hasta el final, espero ver más reviews de vuestra parte otra vez, y si me dejáis alguna idea lo agradecería mucho, espero que os guste el capítulo.

**NUEVO GRUPO.**

En el anterior capítulo:

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte-al decir esto Kagome purificó el youkai con una pequeña descarga de reiki ya que el youkai en sí era muy débil.

En ese momento Sesshomaru entró en escena justo a tiempo para ver como Kagome había purificado al youkai.

-"Esa estúpida humana ha dejado que ese youkai la muerda, no tardará en desmayarse por el veneno, qué más da, iré a ver dónde se han metido Jaken y Rin"-pensó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo Kagome al sentir un fuerte youki que se le hacía conocido.

-Hmp.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué quieres humana?

-Yo…-no pudo continuar ya que como pensó el youkai la joven miko se desmayó debido al veneno.

-"Estúpida humana, la llevaré con Rin, sé que ella la aprecia mucho y no quiero que se entristezca"-pensó.

Pocos minutos más tarde Sesshomaru llegó al campamento donde Rin se había establecido junto con Jaken.

-Sesshomaru-sama ha vuelto-exclamó feliz Rin.

-Claro que ha vuelto niña tonta-espetó el demonio sapo.

-Jaken- dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de voz tan frío que helaría la mismísima sangre del diablo y de repente como si fuera por arte de magia una piedra del tamaño de una manzana estalló contra la cara del pequeño youkai.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru qué lleva en su brazo?

-Hmp-Sesshomaru como siempre prefirió dejar las explicaciones y posicionar a la humana en el suelo.

-¿Kagome-sama?

-Rin, ella ha sido envenenada cuídala.

-¡Hai!-respondió velozmente la niña.

Pocas horas más tarde Kagome comenzó a despertar gracias a los remedios contra el veneno que fueron aplicados por Rin, así que poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Kagome-sama se encuentra bien?-preguntó Rin preocupada.

-Sí, Rin ¿Pero, que hago aquí?-dijo a la vez que recordaba su última pelea.

-El señor Sesshomaru la trajo hasta aquí, mientras se encontraba inconsciente-hasta el momento Rin no había fijado su mirada en los ojos de Kagome, pero cuando lo hizo soltó una exclamación ahogada ya que nunca había visto una mirada tan vacía y triste.

-Entiendo, iré a agradecerle a Sesshomaru por su ayuda y me marcharé.

-Pero Kagome-sama….

-No te preocupes Rin pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Al poco tiempo Kagome localizo el aura de Sesshomaru y fue en su busca, y lo encontró apoyado a la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Sesshomaru, muchas gracias por salvarme pero no deberías haberte molestado-dijo Kagome con tono triste.

-¿A qué te refieres humana?-dijo el lord con desdén.

-Nada que te importe youkai-dijo Kagome enfadada por el tono del Inuyoukai.

Sesshomaru contrariado por la osadía de la miko contra su persona se levantó y empujo a la joven contra un árbol a la vez que la agarraba por el cuello.

-Humana deberías tenerme más respeto, sabes que con un simple movimiento puedo acabar con tu vida.

-Pues hazlo-dijo Kagome.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?-Y en ese momento Sesshomaru volvió su vista hacia los ojos de Kagome, al verlos se sorprendió enormemente aunque no lo demostró, pero es que no podía estar más confuso, ¿Dónde estaba la alegría que denotaban aquellos ojos castaños? ¿Dónde estaba aquella mirada desafiante que normalmente demostraban sus ojos? Ahora su mirada era opaca no aquella mirada que reflejaba tanto valor delante de él incluso cuando estaba en peligro de muerte, la mirada que ahora poseía aquella muchacha era vacía, era como si su alegría se hubiera esfumado y sólo quedara un vacío lleno de tristeza, al ver aquellos ojos el lord del oeste entendió que aquella mujer había perdido sus razones para vivir y que buscaba la muerte.

-Sí, acaba con esto de una vez, no quiero seguir viviendo así, fue mi culpa, por mi culpa el murió.

-¿Quién murió?-preguntó con curiosidad el youkai, aunque rápidamente se replicó esa acción.

-¿A ti que te importa? Acaba esto de una vez-dijo Kagome desesperada.

Por alguna extraña razón el lord del oeste no se veía cómodo en esa situación, teniendo a la frágil vida de la débil humana en sus manos, era como si algo en lo más profundo de su frío corazón le dijera que matarla no estaba bien, sino que fuera un error, por lo que sorprendentemente éste decidió dejar a la joven miko con vida.

-No merece la pena matar a alguien que está muerto en vida.

A Kagome esa frase la hizo reaccionar ya que sintió como si la estuvieran comparando con Kikio de nuevo.

-Maldito youkai engreído claro que estoy viva.

Por un momento al youkai le pareció ver aquella mirada llena de valor que la caracterizaba pero pronto desapareció.

-Quizás tu cuerpo esté vivo pero tus ojos demuestran que tu alma no.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-dijo furiosa.

A Kagome todas sus emociones la estaban comenzando a sobrepasar, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y efectivamente su torrente de emociones logró su cometido e hizo que la muchacha cayera inconsciente.

-"Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a esta humana para que se comporte así, nunca he visto tanto sufrimiento en los ojos una persona"

Mientras en los sueños de Kagome.

-Kagome, Kagome-le llamó una voz.

-¿Quién me llama? ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó asustada.

-Estás en tus sueños, y yo soy Erya me alegro de verte de nuevo.

-¿En mis sueños? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-He venido a ayudarte, oh vamos Kagome no puedes dejar que tu tristeza te abrume, ya te dije que tienes un gran destino que cumplir, tu guardián se encuentra más cerca de lo que crees, él te ayudará a ser feliz, pero antes tienes que recuperar tus ganas de vivir.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros jovencita-dijo Erya en tono de madre enfadada.

-¿Quién es mi guardián? ¿Acaso le conozco?

-Tu guardián está muy cerca, ya lo conoces, pero tienes que saber que él tampoco sabe que es tu guardián pero pronto lo descubrirá, pero por ahora tu mejor opción es que viajes con el grupo de Sesshomaru-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que pasó desapercibida por la miko.

-Está bien, haré lo que pueda para convencer a ese estúpido y orgulloso youkai ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-preguntó Kagome

-Pronto, cuando aparezca tu guardián me verás, ahora tienes que despertar.

-Nooo, espera.

Pero Kagome despertó de su sueño agitada.

-"¿Dónde estoy? Un momento ese que está ahí no es Sesshomaru, debería preguntarle si me puedo quedar en este grupo, la verdad es que no quiero ver a Inuyasha"-pensó.

-"Vaya con que la humana se ha despertado y viene hacia aquí, me pregunto qué querrá"

-Sesshomaru-sama, siento mi anterior comportamiento, ¿Le podría pedir una cosa?-dijo Kagome con la mirada gacha.

-Hmp-"¿Qué querrá esta humana?

-Lo tomaré como un sí, yo he estado pensando y me gustaría unirme a su grupo.

-¿Por qué iba a querer yo a una estúpida y débil humana en mi grupo?-dijo el youkai.

-Yo no soy estúpida, y para tu información yo soy capaz de ver los fragmentos de la esfera y así te ayudaría a acabar con Naraku.-Kagome estaba tan enfadada que empezó a tutear al lord.

-Acaso has peleado con el híbrido y estás huyendo-dijo Sesshomaru tratando de herir los sentimientos de Kagome.

-Ese no es tu problema, además no tiene nada que ver con eso, es más como si algo me dijera que debería viajar con tu grupo, además su nombre es Inuyasha no híbrido-dijo ocultando la existencia de Erya.

-"Siento que me está ocultando algo"-y de repente Sesshomaru oyó una voz en su cabeza que susurraba: acéptala, acéptala-Está bien pero como te entrometas en mi camino te mataré.

-Gracias, iré a ver a Rin.

-"Es extraño, me pregunto por qué habré aceptado a esa humana, no sé qué habrá cambiado pero sus ojos ya no son vacíos, ahora solo muestran una profunda tristeza.

Mientras en otro lugar.

-Kagomeeeeeeeee-gritaba Inuyasha desesperado al no encontrar a la colegiala.

-Inuyasha-por fin te encontramos exclamaron el monje la taijiya y el Kitsune.

-¿Habéis visto a Kagome?-preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.

-No, nosotros pensábamos que Kagome-chan se encontraba contigo-dijo Sango.

-Pues vamos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Inuyasha-¿Dónde estarás Kagome? Espero que estés a salvo.-pensó.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Los grupos de Inuyasha u Sesshomaru se encontrarán? O quizás el siguiente capítulo se centrará como Kagome encuentra a su guardián. Esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Sé que me repito pero tengo que volver a hacerlo, de verdad muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, me animáis mucho con vuestros reviews.

La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho ver tantos reviews en esta historia, ya que como mi otra historia "Pasado oculto" no tenía tantos pensé que igual no se me daba tan bien escribir pero me he dado cuenta de la razón por la que esta historia gusta más a la gente, la razón es que "Pasado oculto" es una historia más personal ya que se centra más en el personaje que yo misma cree, pero eso no implica que la vaya a dejar definitivamente, solo que pararé temporalmente hasta que tenga alguna buena idea para el próximo capítulo, por lo demás espero poder actualizar pronto las dos historias, y sin más dilación una de mis secciones favoritas. (Consejo: cuando leas la siguiente sección hazlo con voz de presentadora de concursos XD)

**_"MOMENTO SPAM"_**

Y la elegida para el momento spam de hoy es: (Suena un redoble de tambores)

**_Saorise Hana_**

Por su fic "Primavera Youkai"

Las razones por las que ha sido elegida son: que me parece una gran escritora y me encanta su historia, os invito a que le echéis un vistazo a su fic.

Y hasta aquí el momento spam de hoy, si quieres saber más sobre esta sección entra en mi perfil donde está explicada.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Hasta otra ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y que hago está historia sin ánimo de lucro.

"Pensamientos"

(Acotaciones de la autora)

Hola de nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que no sé qué me pasa últimamente que ando un poco decaída, lo que hace que esté bastante bloqueada en cuanto a crear un nuevo capítulo, así que espero que este sea de vuestro agrado y que si así es me dejéis vuestra opinión en forma de review.

Ahora ha llegado el momento de los agradecimientos, muchas gracias por sus follows, comentarios y/o favs a minidraculaura3, yuukychan, maria muoz, blueviolet01, Kyros Lady, pix1095 y a Hana Usagi por todo su apoyo la verdad que en estos días en los que estoy un poco triste me animáis mucho con vuestros reviews, favs y follows, espero que os guste el capítulo y me gustaría veros de nuevo en los reviews de este.

Aquí os dejo el capítulo:

**Conociéndonos:**

-"Estoy tan cansada, siento como si todo lo que siento me aplastara completamente, ójala encuentre a mi guardián pronto"-pensó Kagome.

-Humana si quieres permanecer en mi manada deberás buscarte tu propia comida y no entrometerte en mi camino ¿Entendido?-dijo el youkai de fría mirada.

-Hai, Rin-chan vamos al río a pescar.

-Vale, Kagome-sama

-Rin-chan te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Kagome-chan.

-Está bien Kagome-sa…. Kagome-chan-respondió obediente la pequeña niña.

Mientras la dos jóvenes miraban de aquí para allá en busca de algún pescado en el amplio río un frío youkai de mirada ambarina se encontraba pensado sobre la nueva integrante del grupo.

-"Todavía no logro entender porque he aceptado que esa estúpida humana se una a mi grupo, si bien es cierto que me podría ser útil para encontrar a Naraku, tampoco le veo ningún otro beneficio, lo cierto es que esa muchacha me recuerda a Rin, no sé, las dos tienen algo especial, todavía me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a esta humana, que yo recuerde ella siempre se encontraba feliz y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo que le daba una sensación cálida a su mirada, sin embargo ahora simplemente veo tristeza, me pregunto quién será aquel sobre el que hablaba ¿Quién será el que murió por su culpa?"-pensaba Sesshomaru.

Lo cierto es que los días que siguieron a éste no fueron mucho mejores, Kagome se dedicaba a cazar, pescar o recolectar comida y apenas hablaba con Rin y con suerte le decía algo a Sesshomaru, como un "buenos días" un "Hola" que nunca era respondido, esto provocó que la colegiala lo empezara a ignorar para evadirse en sus pensamientos provocando así que su tristeza se acrecentara cada día más debido al gigantesco tormento al que la exponían sus recuerdos, mientras que el lord del oeste estaba cada vez interesado en la joven miko de mirada achocolatada y cabello azabache, esta situación tenía al inuyoukai cada vez más escamado ya que no lograba entender la razón por la cual esa frágil humana ( según él) le resultaba tan interesante.

Mientras en el grupo de Inuyasha:

-"Espero que estés a salvo, si te pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaría"-pensaba Inuyasha mientras continuaba la loca carrera que suponía la búsqueda de Kagome.

-Inuyasha deberíamos descansar Kirara ya se encuentra muy cansada, dudo mucho que pueda continuar mucho más.

-Tonterías, no pararemos hasta que encontramos a Kagome-dijo enojado el hanyou debido a que se encontraba desesperado por la ausencia y creciente preocupación de la chica de mirada dulce y cabellos azabaches.

-Inuyasha, Sango tiene razón, llevamos horas de viaje y pronto anochecerá, sé que tú eres un medio demonio y que aguantas más pero los humanos como yo y Sango necesitamos descansar si queremos rendir lo suficiente.

-Feh, como sea pero mañana a primera hora continuaremos la búsqueda.

Todos respiraron aliviados, pues se encontraban demasiado cansados, era tal que Shippo ni siquiera había intervenido en la conversación debido a que se encontraba dormido en el regazo de la bella exterminadora.

De vuelta al grupo de Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru-sama creo que no me encuentro muy bien-dijo con la voz temblorosa la pequeña Rin.

-Humana, ven aquí, Rin está enferma, cúrala-ordenó con tono frío el youkai, aunque en realidad se encontraba muy preocupado por la pequeña.

-Hai-respondió Kagome, normalmente ésta le contestaría algo por el tono utilizado por el youkai pero su estado de ánimo se encontraba tan decaído que no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para discutir-Rin-chan ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó preocupada

-No lo sé, me duele la cabeza y tengo escalofríos creo que tengo fiebre-dijo la pequeña Rin.

-Déjame ver-al decir esto puso su mano en la frente de la niña con el fin de averiguar si ésta tenía calentura-Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre, ahora lo que debes hacer es tumbarte a descansar mientras yo voy a buscar un par de hierbas medicinales para bajarte la calentura- dicho esto la colegiala fue en busca de dichas hierbas.

-"Estúpida humana, ha salido sin el arco y sus flechas"-pensó el youkai-¡Jaken! Cuida de Rin- sl decir esto fue en busca de la joven miko.

-Está bien-respondió obedientemente el sirviente sapo.

Mientras en el bosque.

-Creo que debería buscar algo de tomillo y manzanilla para hacer una infusión y así bajar la fiebre de Rin-pensó en voz alta Kagome.

-Humana.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Humana estúpida, saliste sin tu arco y tus flechas, cualquiera podría haberte atacado y matado, no quiero que Rin se entristezca.-Aunque lo que realmente pensaba el lord distaba de su respuesta-"No quiero que mueras"

-Ah, muchas gracias.

-Humana.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué últimamente estás tan triste?-pregunto el youkai, ya llevaba varios días preguntándoselo y no podía aguantar la curiosidad que le invadía.

A Kagome le sorprendió que el youkai le preguntara algo pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el tono que este utilizó, por un momento le pareció ¿Amable?

-No creo que te interese.

-Responde a la pregunta-dijo con tono autoritario el demonio perro.

-Está bien, verás hace un tiempo cuando viajaba con Inuyasha nos encontramos con un extraño demonio llamado Kaô, éste demonio se alimentaba del sufrimiento de las personas e intento alimentarse de Inuyasha pero yo se lo impedí y él lo intento conmigo, sacando recuerdos del pasado a relucir, un pasado que creí olvidado hace mucho tiempo, demasiado dolor hay en aquello como para querer recordarlo pero siento que a cada paso que doy me acerco más a esos recuerdos cuando lo único que quiero es olvidarlo.-al decir esto la mirada de Kagome se ensombrecía cada vez más, aunque la muchacha tenía que reconocer que haber hablado sobre esto con el youkai la había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

-Hmp, ¿No son esas las flores que buscabas?-dijo el apuesto lord del oeste, tratando de distraer a la muchacha.

-Mmm, eso parece, creo que con esas será suficiente para bajar la fiebre de Rin-al tiempo que decía esto se agachó para recoger dichas flores, pero al hacerlo se hizo un profundo corte en la mano derecha-Aaaah-gritó Kagome debido al dolor provocado por la profunda herida.

-Déjame ver- dijo el youkai y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos éste se situó al lado de la confusa humana-No parece muy grave-dijo al observar el corte.

-Sessho…maru ¿Qu….Qué….h…hac…haces?-dijo difícilmente una Kagome muy sonrojada, debido a que Sesshomaru acercaba peligrosamente su mano hacia su boca.

-He dicho que tu herida no es muy grave, pero eso no significa que no necesite tratamiento, mi saliva hará que cicatrices antes.

-Sali….-Kagome dejo de hablar al ver y sentir como el poderoso youkai lamía delicadamente la herida de su mano, cuando consiguió reaccionar aparto la mano y se alejó del youkai tremendamente sonrojada-Sessh..ssho…maru..crcreo…qu…e..deb…erí …vol.. …Rin

-Acércate

-¿Qué?-Kagome se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, ¿Que era esa sensación que sentía?, pero toda su mente se quedó en shock al darse cuenta de la profunda y penetrante mirada que ahora le daba el youkai de mirada ambarina.-"¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué me sonrojo? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de acercarme hacia él?"-estos fueron los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento.

* * *

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué le está ocurriendo a Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Qué pasará cuando los dos grupos se encuentren? ¿Qué estarán haciendo Naraku y sus secuaces? Todo esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

¿Qué tal ha estado el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Si ha sido así estaría encantada de que me dejarais vuestras opiniones e ideas en forma de review.

Al final este capítulo nos ha introducido en los pensamientos de Sesshomaru y Kagome, me encanta que los personajes piensen sobre sus sentimientos ya que me hacen sentir parte de la historia al conocerlos, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión.

Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, la verdad que me levantáis el ánimo con vuestro apoyo, os lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Siento que mis capítulos sean cortos pero es que últimamente mi cerebro no da para más.

Y sin más dilación una de mis secciones favoritas. (Consejo: cuando leas la siguiente sección hazlo con voz de presentadora de concursos XD)

**_"MOMENTO SPAM"_**

Y la elegida para el momento spam de hoy es: (Suena un redoble de tambores)

**_July Miko_**

Por su fic "Ojos de venganza"

Ella ha sido ganadora en este capítulo debido a que tiene un gran talento como escritora, la trama está muy interesante y en mi opinión aunque no me siga y probablemente ni siquiera lea esta sección creo que se lo merece.

Y hasta aquí el momento spam de hoy, si quieres saber más sobre esta sección entra en mi perfil donde está explicada.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Hasta otra ;)

PD: De verdad que siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar y que mis capítulos suelan ser un poco cortos, pero es que entre el tiempo que me quitan los exámenes, mis bloqueos mentales y que últimamente he estado un poco triste no he podido actualizar antes, si tenéis alguna queja o reclamación le podéis echar la culpa a mis profesores por no parar de poner exámenes y a mis _queridos_ compañeros de clase.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y que hago está historia sin ánimo de lucro.

"Pensamientos"

(Acotaciones de la autora)

Hola de nuevo, os prometo que siento de verdad haberme retrasado con la historia, es que he tenido una serie de problemillas que me han tenido un poco triste, y no me apetecía escribir, lo siento mucho, como compensación intentaré que este capítulo sea interesante y procuraré dejaros con un poco de intriga para el siguiente capítulo, también quiero añadir una cosa, en mi otra historia me ha llegado un review que me ha hecho reflexionar mucho ya que aunque en algunas cosas tenía razón la manera de decirlas me ha ofendido bastante, y como no sé si continuaré con esa historia quiero avisarles por aquí, por otro lado me siento muy feliz de que sigáis esta historia, espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo. He notado que el número de reviews por capítulo se ha reducido :´( pero aun así seguiré con la historia y os agradeceré todo, da igual que sea mucho o poco ya que lo importante es la intención ;)

Me gustaría agradecer por sus reviews, follows o favs a minidraculaura3, maria muoz, Lunna31, azucenas45,melissa y a tsukishiro taisho.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero que sigais apoyando la historia como hasta ahora.

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas y todos los seguidores que apoyáis la historia ya sea con favs follows reviews o simplemente leyendo cada capítulo, a estos seguidores a partir de ahora los llamaré tímidos lectores ya que sé que sois muchos y muchas. (Todo lo digo cariñosamente, imaginaros el tono de vuestras abuelas cuando os habéis portado bien)

Y sin más dilación aquí os dejo el próximo capítulo.

**REENCUENTRO:**

En el anterior capítulo:

-He dicho que tu herida no es muy grave, pero eso no significa que no necesite tratamiento, mi saliva hará que cicatrices antes.

-Sali….-Kagome dejo de hablar al ver y sentir como el poderoso youkai lamía delicadamente la herida de su mano, cuando consiguió reaccionar aparto la mano y se alejó del youkai tremendamente sonrojada-Sessh..ssho…maru..crcreo…qu…e..deb…erí …vol.. …Rin

-Acércate

-¿Qué?-Kagome se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, qué era esa sensación que sentía, toda su mente se quedó en blanco al darse cuenta de la profunda y penetrante mirada que ahora le daba el youkai.

-Pe..pero-balbuceaba Kagome al no conseguir decir nada coherente."¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?"

-Hmp-"No sé qué me está pasando, porque siento la necesidad de proteger a esta estúpida humana"-Acércate-dijo en un tono imperativo.

-Creo que lo mejor es volver con Rin-dijo Kagome tratando de librarse de la situación.

-He dicho que te acerques humana-dijo el youkai, pero lo que no sabía es que alguien se acercaba a su posición.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo youkai.-dijo Kagome enfadada.

Entonces el youkai se acercó a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches y mirada triste dispuesto a averiguar la rezón de su creciente tristeza, lo cierto es que el youkai se encontraba confuso y ¿preocupado?, debido el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha pero lo que realmente le escamaba eran las terribles pesadillas que asolaban a la joven miko cada noche haciendo que despertara bañada en sudor y con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero cuando el lord iba a preguntar algo de repente se escuchó un grito en la distancia.

-Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeee

-¿Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome.

-Sesshomaru maldito deja en paz a Kagome-dijo Inuyasha cuando vio la cercanía entre el taiyoukai y la miko a la vez que levantaba su espada en señal de ataque.

-Hmp-después de decir su típica coletilla se levantó y puso su mano en la empuñadura de Tensseiga dispuesto a hacer el Meido Zangetsuha.

-Basta, no es momento para peleas-interrumpió Kagome.

-Pero Kagome ¿Por qué le defiendes?-preguntó el hanyou.

-No le estoy defendiendo, sólo estoy evitando una pelea estúpida.

-Kagome-chan/Kagome-sama está bien-dijeron a la vez Sango, Miroku y Shippo, con alivio.

Sesshomaru ya estaba harto y estaba a punto de desenfundar su espada cuando la joven miko le interrumpió.

-Sesshomaru no lo hagas, no merece la pena luchar, es hora de hablar.

-A mí no me da órdenes ninguna humana y menos una tan débil como tú.

De repente del cuerpo de Kagome reaccionó al innsulto y de él empezó a salir un aura rosa cargada de reiki, pero Kagome recordó algo.

**Miniflashback**

-Recuerda que no debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones o te descontrolarás-esas fueron la palabras dichas por Erya, que se repetían en la mente de Kagome.

**Fin del miniflashback.**

Kagome al recordar esto hizo que el reiki regresara a su cuerpo.

-"Desde cuando Kagome-sama tiene tanto poder"-se preguntaba el monje.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el hanyou confuso.

-Nada-respondió Kagome.

-Humana.

-Oh no es verdad, ¡Rin!, Sesshomaru Rin está enferma, es necesario darle su medicina.

-"Ahora entiendo todo, seguramente Kagome está con el idiota de mi medio hermano para curar a la niña"-pensó el medio demonio, aunque lo que Inuyasha no sabía es que sus pensamientos eran equívocos.

Entonces Sesshomaru se acordó de la razón por la que estaban aquí y agarró a Kagome por la cintura y se fue, pero claro, Inuyasha y su grupo fueron detrás de ellos.

-¿Rin dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí Kagome-chan me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo con dificultad la pequeña niña.

Al oír esto Kagome se acercó a la niña y tocó su frente, al comprobar que la frente de Rin estaba ardiendo se alarmó y llamó a Sesshomaru.

-Oh, Dios mío Rin estás ardiendo, si no nos hubiéramos retrasado no estaría así-dijo con culpabilidad y preocupación la joven sacerdotisa-Sesshomaru, necesito que me traigas agua y un recipiente urgentemente.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo eso?-dijo con desdén el youkai.

-Sesshomaru, por favor Rin lo necesita urgentemente-suplicó Kagome

-Hmp-aunque en realidad el youkai no podía estar más preocupado por el estado actual de la niña.

En cuanto Sesshomaru trajo lo que le pidió Kagome, ésta rápidamente se puso a preparar la infusión con las hierbas que había encontrado, cuándo acabó de elaborar la infusión se la dio a Rin, al poco tiempo ésta se durmió debido al cansancio provocado por la fiebre, unos minutos más tarde Kagome revisó su temperatura y comprobó que está ya había disminuido un poco haciendo así que su cuerpo se relajara. Después de un poco de calma el grupo de Inuyasha llegó liderado por un hanyou no muy contento.

-Kagome-sama ¿Qué hace con lord Sesshomaru?-preguntó en bonzo.

-Yo…

-No haga preguntas tontas excelencia, seguro que Kagome-chan está con el señor Sesshomaru debido a que Rin se encuentra enferma.

-Veréis yo no estoy aquí por eso, la verdad es que estoy viajando con Sesshomaru desde que nos separamos.

-¡¿Quéeee?!-gritó Inuyasha.

-¿Algún problema _hermano_? ¿Acaso te molesta?_-_dijo el youkai de forma burlesca.

-Maldito, me las pagarás- y al decir esto lanzo el viento cortante que fue fácilmente esquivado por el youkai.

Está situación estaba empezando a enfadar a Kagome , ya que se encontraba demasiado cansada debido a sus pesadillas y recuerdos, y harta ya de ésta, dejo su tristeza a un lado por un minuto y entonces explotó y empezó a decir todo lo que pensaba incluso lo que tanto tiempo se había callado.

-BASTA YA, NO SOIS MÁS QUE UNO NIÑOS CHICOS, PELEANDO PARA VER QUIEN ES EL MEJOR, MADURAD DE UNA VEZ, INUYASHA SIÉNTATEEEEEEEEE-gritó Kagome.

Todos se quedaron callados al ver la actitud de la muchacha sin saber qué hacer, nunca habían visto a la chica en tal estado.

-Pero Kagome-intentó decir Inuyasha a modo de disculpa.

-Nada de peros Inuyasha, estoy harta de qué me trates como un objeto: Kagome no puedes ir a tu casa, hay que buscar los fragmentos, lobo apestoso deja en paz a Kagome etc …-dijo imitando su voz-Inuyasha que te quede claro, NO SOY DE TU PROPIEDAD, ya tengo suficiente con ser la culpable de la muerte de mi padre como para tener que aguantar esto-justo cuando acabó de decir esto último la joven cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar.

-"Con que quien se había muerto era su padre, me pregunto como fue"-pensó el Taiyoukai-"Además esa humana me preocupa, pero que estoy pensando creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Rin"-se recriminó

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creéis que he sido muy dura con Inuyasha? En el siguiente capítulo desvelaré la trágica muerte del padre de Kagome y la razón por la que se siente culpable.

Espero que me digáis si os ha gustado el capítulo, quiero agradeceros que hayáis leído este capítulo y que sigáis la historia, de verdad muchas gracias.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario u opinión lo podéis dejar vía review, que ya sabeís que me hace muy feliz recibir estas cosas. :)

Quiero informaros que mi meta para con esta historia es llegar por lo menos a los cincuenta reviews antes del final del fic, ¿Me ayudariais a conseguirlo?

Y sin más dilación una de mis secciones favoritas. (Consejo: cuando leas la siguiente sección hazlo con voz de presentadora de concursos XD)

**_"MOMENTO SPAM"_**

Y la elegida para el momento spam de hoy es: (Suena un redoble de tambores)

**_RinelTahisho _**

Por su fic: "Magia Prohibida Vampiros & Cazadores El Veredicto Final"

Debido a que a mi parecer es una gran autora, con mucho talento y creo que su historia es muy buena y merece ser reconocida.

Y hasta aquí el momento spam de hoy, si quieres saber más sobre esta sección entra en mi perfil donde está explicada.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por todo

Hasta otra, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ;)


End file.
